Persona Dooms Day   Kutukan Author
by ImyMe ' ' Wishing
Summary: Yak! Saya orang baru disini,saya masih butuh penglaman. Summary:: Para anggota I.T. lagi malas-malasan di Junes ketika hujan. Tiba-tiba petir menyambar mereka dan membuat mereka semua sial. One Shot. Bad Summary.


Disclaimer:: ATLUS and SMT

WARNING!:: GAJE, GAK LUCU, GARING, OOC, LEBAY, *****'* *****, DLL, DSB, DST, ETC, AND ONE SHOT!

A/N:: Konbawa! Sy orang bru disini, dan Fic ini akan masuk ke sampah karena masih sangat kurang pengalaman. Dan sy hanya bisa buat Fic aneh, dan dijamin, gak LUCU! Karena saya orang baru… Oh, yah, saya mendapat ide ini sehabis menggambar Yukiko & Rise. Dan sangat-sangat terinspirasi oleh gambar kipas Yukiko yang mirip pisang goreng…

Readers:: Udah! Gak uasah basa-basi lo! Cepat mulai Fic nya sana! (membuang sampah ke Author)

A/N:: I…iya… maafin saya semua…, saya juga minta kerja samanya yah! Sensei-sensei saya yang baik hati… No flame please…

**Persona Dooms Day / Kutukan Author**

Suatu hari, dimana langit sedang mendung, Souji dkk ngumpul di Junes seperti biasa.

"Oi! Bosen nih! Senpai, sebaiknya kita ngapain?" Kata si preman jalanan yg suka ngamen dan menjahit bone- (ditabok Kanji)… Ehm… Maksud saya adalah Kanji Tatsumi.

"Diem Lo! Gue lagi sakit kepala nih!" Kata si YoSULE Prikitew- (Di Garudyne) … Maksud saya, si Yosuke Hanamura

"Aduh! Udah deh, jangan berkelahi!" Kata Yukiko Amagi si babi karena ketawanya mirip- (Dikipas hingga sampai ke… saya sendiri tidak tau dimana ini…)… Dengan sangat lebay…

"Langitnya… Kapan berhenti menangis yah…" Kata si Cihuahua… (-disensor-)… Maksudnya, si Rise Kujikawa yang sedang berbicara kepada langit…

'Semuanya tambah lebay! OMG! Sya sendiri juga Lebay!' Pikir si Detektif kelamin ganda- (Dimegidolaon) Hosh… hosh… N…a… Naoto Shirogane, maksudnya.

Si Chie Satu Angka lagi makan Steak traktiran Yukiko, yang sekarang sudah mencapai piring ke 1.000- (Hore! Di Galactic Punt!)

"Hola! Soi Teddie!" Datanglah Teddie/KumaN half nake- (Di Bearclaw)

"TeddIe, kamu bukan Dora the Explorer tau!" Teriak orang yang tak lain, dan tak asin, dan tak manis,, Souji SetaN! (Di… apa yah? Author pun kehabisan ide).

Tiba-tiba…

GEDDDUUUUAAARRR! (Audionya jelek amat)

Petir menyambar I.T.! Dan, yang paling gosong adalah Kanj- (Di Ziodyne)

"Hah! Udah cukup! Aku udah kapok ngerjain kalian!" Teriak Author dalam wujud petir.

"I… I… Itu… The ALMIGHTY AUTHOR!" Sembah sujud Yosuke, Chie, dan Teddie di kaki Author.

Souji, Nao, Rise, hanya bisa sweatdrop. Dan, Yukiko…

"Pftt… WAHAHAHAHAHA! GYAHAHAHAH! KANJI GOSONG! MAHAHAHAHA! AUTHORNYA HEBAT!"

Tiba-tiba, death glare dari Souji, Kanji, Naoto, dan Rise membungkam Yukiko.

"Terima kasih, Yuki-chan! Dengan begitu… Sya mau kasih hadiah buat kalian semua!" Kata Author dengan aura yang amat mematikan.

"Hwwaa! Authornya mau kasih kita hadiah!" Teriak Teddie kegirangan.

"Teddie! Jangan! Jang-" Kata-kata Kanji, yang udah siuman dengan rambut barunya… Alfro…, dihentikan oleh…

GLEEGAAAARRRRRRRR!

Sekali lagi, petir menyambar anggota I.T.

"MWAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Teriakan + Ketawa Author yang gaje pun perlahan-lahan menghilang dan meninggalkan anggota I.T. dengan nasib malangnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ada beberapa yang udah sadar…

"Ugh… Tadi itu kenapa yah… Kok kayak ada yang aneh?" Kata Chie yang mulai siuman.

"A… aku juga tidak tau… Tapi…, kok kayak kita habis di kutuk yah…" Sambung Yosuke.

"Hal yang gituan gak usah dipikirin!" Kata Naoto yang habis ketumbuk tembok alhasil… benjol dalam topinya,

"O… oke…" Kata Rise yang ketakutan ama Naoto yang kayaknya berubah jadi preman.

"Iya, kita kembali ke aktifitas kita yang tadi." Lanjut Souji.

"Aktifitas kita tadi… apa yah?" Sela Kanji yang udah balik ke normal selfnya.

"Aaah! Mungkin tadi kita habis bicara tentang penyelidikan kita hari ini!" Teriak Yukiko.

"Mungkin…,, Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk TV!" Semangat Souji membakar Junes- Eh,, srry, gak bermaksud,, Yos.

"OKE!" Yang lain pun ikut semangat kembali.

Mereka semua pun masuk TV, berkat Sutradara baru, bapak SMT yang sedang menyutradarai film 'Awas ada Maara!'… Eh… sryy gak bermaksud lagi kok… Oke, kita harus serius neh!

Mereka pun masuk TV. Ketika itu… Ada yang terasa ganjil. Mayonaka TV telah berubah total.

Baunya kayak kaos kaki yang hbis jatuh dari saluran air, warna langitnya merah, pemandangannya seperti di neraka, dan Velvet doornya hilang.

"I… ini… apa yang terjadi dengan Mayonaka TV sih?" Teriak Teddie dengan seember air mata.

"Te… Teddie…, kau… merasakan sesuatu?" Tanya Rise dengan gemetaran.

"A… Apa kau merasakannya juga, Rise-chan?" Teddie ikut-ikutan bergetar.

"Ka… Kalian berdua… Ada apa? Ja… jangan bikin orang takut donk!" Chie pun terlihat ketakutan.

"A… ada… Shadow yang sangat besar, dia akan datang kesini jam 15.30 dengan nomor penerbangan JT-341 dari gerbang nomor 5!" Bisik Rise ke semua anggota I.T.

"Emang dia mau naik pesawat apa!" Teriak Yukiko jengkel sama Rise.

"Yu… Yukiko-senpai… Kok kamu gak ketwa? Biasanya kan ketawa…" Kanji menyindir.

"Ketawa? Aku tak butuh tertawa!"

"Yu… Yukiko…! Dia sudah berubah sifat! Bagamaina ini? Dunia udah terbalik!" Teriak Yosuke dgn panik

'A… ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya berubah? Pasti ada penjelasan di balik semua ini! Saya mau berubah dulu,, HENSHIN!' Pikir Naoto, dan ia pun berubah jadi Detektif Conan.

Tiba-tiba… Terdengar suara yang sangat tidak asing bagi anggota I.T.

"Khu..khu… khu… khu! Hai, bo! Izanami disini! Penerbangan Nyx tertunda 10 menit dari Port Island, jadi mohon sabar untuk melawanya yah! Mwah!"

"Izanami! Tunggu!" Teriak Souji.

"Wah… wah…, lihat siapa ini! Si SetaN Souji,, Rupanya Izanagiku masih ada di tanganmu! Tapi, untuk hari ini, Kau dan teman-temanmu akan Tamat!"

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?" Tanya Teddie.

"Sebntar lagi, Nyx, anak buahku, akan datang menghabisi kalian semua! Dan, mengapa ini semua terjadi? Tanyalah Authornya yang sedang nonton Kurotshisuji II!"

Semua anggota I.T. mengarahkan death glarenya ke Author yang (tidak) Innocent yang sedang nonton Kuroshitsuji II.

"A… Apa…?" Tanya Author yang masih (tidak) bingung.

"Jadi, bersiaplah kalian semua! Aku mau lanjut MediPedi dulu sama Magatsu Izanagi, Dah!"

"Woi! Tunggu!" Teriakan Chie tidak sampai ke telinga Izanagi.

"Ja… jadi… Bagamana ini?" Kanji terlihat sangat panik hingga ia membuat boneka berbentuk Junpei.

"Tenang! Kita semua harus tenang!" Perintah Souji.

"Ok, jadi… apa rencana kita, partner?" Tanya Yosuke yang mulai calm.

"Kita cari senjata dan item yang banyak di sekitar sini! Ok, Aku, Yosuke, Naoto, dan Rise akan mencari Senjata. Kanji, Teddie, Yukiko, dan Chie, kalian mencari Item yang berguna!" Kata Sersan Souji.

"Yes, sir!" I.T. Tidak berani membantah Souji.

Mereka pun terpisah-pisah mencari benda yang telah ditentukan… Ok, kita ke tim Souji dulu…

"Senpai, kita ke dungeon yang baru kutemukan ini aja! Pasti banyak senjata yang kuat-kuat!" Kata Rise.

"Kmu betul juga, ayo!" Pintah Souji.

Tartarus, 5th Block…

"Wuaah… aku dapat senjata yang hebat-hebat nih!" Teriak Yosuke yang membuat semua orang kaget.

"Wuih! Ada Lucifer Blade! Ayo ambil semuanya!" Pintah Naoto yg sok Bossy.

Kalau begitu, ayo kta ke tim Kanji.,,

"Eprywon! Tedi poun a new donjen!" (Baca:: Everyone! Teddie found a new dungeon!)

"Udah, gak usah sok inggris lo!" Yukiko tambah menjadi-jadi.

Gekkoukan High School 2nd Floor (Bener gak yah, tulisannya?)

"Hei! Aku temukan Item bagus nih!" Teriak Chie sampai Minato bangkit dri komanya.

"Wuaah! Ada Ikan kering, Tempe, dll, dst, etc, dsb, Ambil aja smua!" Pintah Kanji yang mulai merasa menjadi Souji.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mereka semua kembali bertemu di Entrance Hall.

"Oke,, semua udah Complit! Skarang kita sisa tunggu Nyx datang dri Port Island!" Kata Souji yang udah sangat amat gak sabar untuk melihat Nyx.

"Ok, skarang jam 15.20, jadi masih ada 20 menit sbelum kedatangan Nyx, Jadi… Kita ngapain dulu?" Kata Yosuke yang sedari mana ia mendapatkan Jam tangan yang super duper mahal.

"Kita… BERPESTA!" Teriak Teddie

Dan di sambut meriah oleh Anggota I.T. "WOOOHOOOOO!"

"Ini akan menjadi pesta terakhir mereka, untuk selama-lamany! MWAHAHAHAHA! Mereka bahkan tidak tau siapa yang berbuat demikian kpd mereka! MWAHAHAHAHA! Rasakan balas dendamku…" Kata-kata gaje Author kpd Readers disambut dengan timbunan sampah diatas Author.

15.30

15.35

15.38

15.39

15.40

Tiba-tiba, langit menjadi gelap dan ijo, ada bulan purnama, dll, layaknya dark hour. Dan datanglah Nyx yang dituntun oleh Izanami kayak orang yang mau menikah (Iiih,, Izanami Lesbian yah?)

Tentu aja, Anggota I.T. pun kaget dan langsung mengambil senjata barunya…

"Pi… Pisang Goreng?" YEAH! Senjata Yukiko berubah menjadi Pisang Goreng!

"Sa..a… Sandal Jepit milik pak Budi si pengemis itu?" Betul sekali, sepatu Chie pun berubah, dari Sepatu Adidas (Yang diliatin Yosuke swaktu cari senjata) menjadi Sandal jepit!

"Ii…Ini mah…,, Sosis!" Senjata Yosuke juga berubah!

"Kalian itu payah! Hiiaaat!" Kanji baru mau memukul Nyx dengan senjata barunya, tapi ia bru sadar… "APA? Kok, jadi buku komik Doraemon sih! Sial!"

"Kalau begitu, biar Kuma aja! Hyaa- Kok sarung tinju sih?"

Tiba-tiba datanglah Akihiko dengan air mata di pipinya "MY SARUNG TINJUU! Aku mencarinya kemana aja! Untung kamu temuin! Duh, Makasih yah! Nanti aku bayar kamu deh! Byee!" Akihiko pun pergi sambil membawa sarung tinju yang tak sengaja dicopet ama shadow sewaktu bertarung dan dimasukan ke kotak yang Yosuke temukan…

"Sial, kenapa anggotaku gak bejus semua sih! Yang penting, aku masih punya Lucyfer Bla- GYYYAAAA! AKU UDAH JADIII GILAAA! Kenapa! Kenapa, Lucyferbladeku jadi balon bentuk pedang!"

"Ternyata… Senpai juga tidak bisa diandalkan! Kalau begitu, aku bekerja sendrian!" Teriak Naoto dengan wajah yang sangat PD akan senjatanya yang memang berbentuk pistol asli, walaupun udah bbrp kali dicek, Tapi… BUSHH… tidak ada peluru yang keluar saudara-saudara! "TTTIIIIDDAAAAKK!" Naoto menangis dgn sangat Lebay. Sya lupa memberitaukan ente sekalian bahwa senjata Naoto adlah Evoker.

Nyx melukai semua anggota I.T. hanya dengan satu pukulan, dia melukai hingga hp mereka smua sisa 50%. Dan para anggota I.T. mengambil semua item dan mulai memakainya.

"Sabun Detol!" Teriak KumaN,

-Seluruh Kuman anda telah di bersihkan-

Dengan begitu, HP Teddie langsung mencapai angka 0

"Gary Piramida!" Teriak Yukiko. Yukiko pun memakannya dan akhirnya menjadi gendut dan tak bisa bergerak. "Hyaaahahahaha, tobat lo!" Ketawa Author pun kembali terdengar.

"Ja… jadi…, Dia toh, dalang semua masalah kita!" Teriak Rise.

"Aaah! Berisik! Ini juga semua gara-gara kalian! Sya selalu ditindas! Sekarang giliran kalian!" Teriak Author kesal.

"Ayo, Nyx! Habisi mereka!" Pintah Izanami.

!

Tamat…. (?)

Mitsuru: Author, kamu kok kejam banget sama kru P4?

Author: Suka-suka gua donk! Apa kamu mau? SEES di gituin juga?

Mitsuru: E…enggak…

Author: Bagus! Kembali lo sana ke tempat asalmu!

Mitsuru: I…Iya bu…. (Kejam banget nih Authornya!)

Author: Hai para readers! Maaf yah,, One shoot yang panjang yah… Dan sy juga minta maaf gara-gara I.T saya bunuh memakai Nyx :). Soalnya, kalau saya kasih tau ada chara's death, pasti readers gak akan ada yang baca. Jika ada kekurangan tolong kasih tau aja,, Pleassee Review yah *puppy eyes*

Readers: Mana ada yang mau repiu kalau karakter kesukaan aku di bunuh ama elo, Nyx dan Izanami!

I.T Ghost Kru: Betul, betul, betul, betul, betul!

Souji Ghost: Kejar Authornya!

Author: Eh…, udah dulu yah! Sya mau di kejar,jangan lupa, Review yah!


End file.
